


Electric Indigo

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, oh honey you got a big storm coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Some fluff with the boys to get back into writing
Relationships: Daine (OC)/Ydris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Electric Indigo

Jorvik was peaceful at night, all you could hear was the sound of night creatures and crickets. They all had a melody to share with the quiet of the world. It was similar to a heartbeat. The sound barely noticeable but so loud at the same time. It echoed all around Jorvik, past the Goldenhills all the way down to Souther Mistfall. But that melody had a hard time masking the disruption that was happening on the Highland that night. It could only cover up so much of the laughing and bumping in a purple wagon next to the large circus that had cropped up. While people had been under the impression it was a traveling circus, the man who ran it seemed rather keen on staying in this area.

Inside the back of the circus were two stabled horses. One was a bay with a silver mane and the other a black tinged with a purple hue. Together they munched on hay and tried to enjoy as much of the quiet as they could but they were starting to get fed up with the noise. Especially the black mare.

“Why must they make that noise almost every time they see each other.” Said Zee, who pinned her ears to dampen the sound but it didn’t help much at all.

Raven, the bay horse, snorted and shook his mane. “They should be going to bed soon, let them have their fun. They both seem stressed with what’s going on.” Still, Zee stamped her hoof.

“I wouldn’t care if the whole world was ending. I need my sleep!” With that, she turned around to go into the corner of her stall, as if somehow the noise coming all the way from the wagon would magically stop right then and there. Raven laughed and continued to munch on his hay. He knew the stress Daine was under, and even if the magician had an odd aura around him, at least his rider was happy for at least a small moment. And for Daine’s happiness, he didn’t exactly mind losing a few hours of sleep. As long as the two would settle down soon. He didn’t need his rider entirely wrecked and exhausted from his unusual night activities.

“Ouch! Don’t bite me! What are you, some kind of animal?” Daine laughed, which was followed by the chuckling of a deeper voice. “Isn’t that what you called Pandorians before you met me?” The magician smirked, looking up at his lover who was currently straddling his torso.

“Yes, but that was different. And then I met you.” The man said, leaning down and planting a kiss on Ydris’ lips. The showman hummed as they made out and pulled Daine down so the other was pretty much laying on top of him. He was a little heavy due to his muscle, but Ydris didn’t mind at all.

Once they pulled away, both had huge grins on their faces. Still looking Daine in the eye, Ydris brushed a lock of dark hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear, then rested his hand on Daine’s cheek. Naturally, the other leaned into it. “We need to get some sleep, you know.”

“But I don’t want this to end, I’m so comfy here!” Daine protested, pouting and resting his chin on Ydris’ bare chest. He smelled of pines and something sweet, which he could only compare to burning vanilla candles. Ydris gave him a look with a groan he complied and rolled off of the magician and onto his own chest. “There, is that better?” Daine spoke in a sarcastic tone that was finished with a smirk.

Ydris rolled onto his side and put his hand between Daine’s strong shoulder blades, feeling the rippling muscles under his lover’s skin. “Oh it’s perfect, because now I can do this-” before Daine could say anything, Ydris began to pulse heat into Daine’s skin, his hand slowly gliding down his back. In response, Daine crossed his arms and laid his head down with a yawn and what could only be described as a purr.

“Okay, you got me. And you’re lucky I don’t have things to do tomorrow.”

“Except for me.” Ydris interjected and Daine playfully pushed his chest. “Shut it, showman.”

Instead of giving a snarky remark, Ydris instead moved closer to Daine and pulled him close then threw the blanket covers over both of them. Ydris continued to knit between Daine’s shoulders with the little pulses of heat. He knew Daine was very capable of heating his own body with his own magic, but Ydris loved to treat him.

Daine continued to purr and arched his body into Ydris. They both looked at each other for a long time and even in this moment, Ydris could see the emotions of the day coming back to him. He stopped using his magic and instead rested his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. You did your best today and that’s what matters, right?” Ydris said, putting his hand back on Daine’s cheek.

The man sighed and looked away. “I know, but I feel like my best isn’t enough. Avalon is having doubts in my abilities again. He says I need to learn to summon lightning or I’m no use to the team.”

“Now that’s just nonsense. You are possibly the strongest magic user they have!”  
“Besides Willow.”  
“Yes, besides Willow.” Ydris begrudgingly muttered.

He knew the girl was Daine’s sister, but he knew she didn’t approve of their… arrangements. How could she even know what they were? But then again, he didn’t even know. However he’d save that for another time. Right now he was here, laying with Daine, someone who he...pretended to love.

Daine smiled softly at him, completely oblivious to his thoughts and gave him a small kiss. He was thankful Daine couldn’t read or hear his thoughts. He didn’t think he could manage to see the heartbreak on his face. And just to rub more salt in the wound, Daine said the thing that always made him melt.

“I love you, my magician.” And again, that dorky smile that Daine always somehow managed to make him do appeared again. “And I love you, my Phoenix.”

With that, the two snuggled close, Daine nuzzling himself close to Ydris’ chest and Ydris wrapping his arms around him. Still, Ydris worried about what would happen when and if… no, he couldn’t think of that now. This was fake anyway. He was making himself feel this. He didn’t actually care for Daine!

But he knew that was the fake part. The fact was, he loved Daine so much, more than anything in the world. Almost more than his precious Pandoria. Looking down, he watched as Daine’s chest rose and fell in a rhythm. Ydris knew he was sure he was asleep for sure now, especially since his body was starting to heat up like it always did when he slept. A weird side-effect to his fire magic, but a welcomed one.

Even though Pandorians didn’t need to sleep, the heat always made Ydris drowsy. With a yawn and snuggling closer, he too drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of hoping there could still be more moments like this until the Soul Riders finally found his secret and he was forced to either turn Daine against his friends, or most likely, face the consequences of betrayal.


End file.
